The following disclosure relates generally to systems and techniques for configuring network connections.
Network devices can communicate with one another using wireless communication, e.g., in a wireless network based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of protocols. Some network devices may be connected to an access point (AP) in a wireless network directly. Some devices may not receive strong signals from the AP, and a network bridge device can be used to connect such devices to the wireless network.